Away in My Darkness
by PhyreDemon
Summary: Sesshomaru comes across a suicidal demoness; a drop dead gorgous one! He doesnt understand her full reasons, but she's seeking out a mystic lake that will most likely end her life.
1.

Her face was taunt in an expression of bitterness. She was beautiful to everyone but herself. She hated the way everyone looked at her and thought that since she was beautiful she couldn't fight.

_They'll see…Just wait…I'll be the best fighter ever!_ She thought. She entertained thoughts of beating every selfish guy out there. Even though it would be impossible to get them all, she still could wish it, right?

Today was a particularly windy day, with overcast skies and the promise of rain. Kira didn't seem to care too much, for all she lumbered in her usual pace.

She enjoyed being alone, but sometimes being out here all by yourself wasn't enough. Ever since she left home 11 years ago, she had resented anyone who found home life great. She had left because there was nothing there for her.

Now, she had the world as her backyard and anywhere to go if she needed time alone; as if she didn't get enough of that. But still, she mourned her nonsocial life and wished she had at least one person she could confide in.

_Just one person would be enough… Not like I need a bunch of friends anyway…_She silently prayed to whatever was up there that she could find someone to confide in. JUST ONE!

Kira came to a heavily wooded forest. The trees were not at all inviting, so she sort of invited herself. Once within the foliage, she realized that this must be some Lord's land.

_Some stuck up snob of a lord, I bet…_ she thought solemnly. She'd just have to be careful not to do anything suspicious, that's all. If she could just get through the forest undetected, she would be able to find her way back to the lake…

She had let down her guard for only a second to rest a bit. When she leaned down to pat her thighs and catch her breath, she saw a tiny fox within the brush. She picked him up, hissing and clawing, and cuddled him. Amazingly, he stopped struggling and fell asleep almost instantly in Kira's arms.

"What do you think you're doing in my territory?" a chilled voice said from behind her. Kira turned to have a blade into her face. It was so close that if she looked at it, she would go cross-eyed.

"Shhh! You'll wake him," she said, inclining her head to mean the kitsune in her arms. She smiled down as it opened one eye sleepily, and then closed them again.

"I asked you a question," the guy said more testily. Kira stared up into the face of her assailant, finding his features dazzling.

He was very tall, with long silver hair and beautiful golden eyes. He wore a white kimono with red blossoms on the edges. Even though his gaze was cold, it bore into Kira's soul.

"I have no excuse for being here…Other than a very poor one, which I will not tell to waist your time," she said in one breath. Kira was a demon, but she didn't enjoy getting the crap beat out of her. Who did?

"Try me," the young lord said. The demon girl took a laden breath and began to tell her reason.

"The reason I passed through your forest was to get to a specific lake. It lies in the middle of the Anar forests, which are directly north of here." Kira made sure she kept eye contact with this demon lord, her sight never wavering even as she blinked.

"Why do you need to get to this…lake?" he asked a bit less coldly. She though it was dumb to have to tell this guy everything she intended, but if it would save her the trouble…

"I…I'm going to…" she stuttered, breaking the eye contact. She looked down at the ground before beginning again.

"I'm going there to see if my life is worth living. They say there's a mythical demon there that can better someone's life or end it, whichever would be for the better. If its my death that would make me happy...so be it," she said in a quiet voice. She decided to not look up as she said this. Suicide was a stupid thing to do, especially an upper class demon like her, but it seemed to be the only way to end her pain.

"Hmmm. Whatever you choose to do with your life, is your choice. Personally, I think you are being just a stupid wench," he said. You nodded your head once, thanking him for your safe passage.

"One thing…" he said as you turned to leave.

"Yes, my Lord?" she said with such a warm smile that the man was speechless for a moment.

"Uhh…I...I wish to know your name," he said, trying to regain his cold composure. Kira stifled a giggle at seeing such a strong demon at such a loss for words.

"My name is Kira," she said, bending to show a bit of courtesy.

"Kira… such a beautiful name for a beautiful angel," he commented.

The girl flushed a little and he smirked.

"What is your name?" she asked suddenly.

"Sesshomaru," he answered tartly.

"Well, may our paths cross again, Lord Sesshomaru." With that she was gone.


	2. The Lady of the Castle

Kira made her way deep into the forest. Her escapades brought her, she thought, past where light had never shone. She was afraid for not the darkness, but the things that lurked there where her eyes could not see. She pressed further on, though, by the will to let her pain go. By completing this mission she would be able to finally rest in peace.

Kira stopped suddenly as she heard a cry in the dark. She peered into the shadowy abyss, intent on finding its source. She crept further still, inching her way into the desolation that was the forest itself.

To her surprise, she came upon a young girl about the age of eight human years. The child was crying openly, cowering within the hollow of a deadened tree.

"Are you alright?" she called to the girl. The child looked up into Kira's warm eyes and ran to the demon's side. She attached herself to her savior's leg and pouted for all she was worth.

"M…my Lord S…Sesshomaru and I…got separated and…." The girl could continue no more as she wept into Kira's kimono. Kira just sighed and cuddled the child until all was deathly silent once more.

"I know of your lord and I will take you back to him," she told the girl.

"My name is Rin, what's yours?" Rin asked suddenly.

"Kira," the older girl answered cheerfully.

Now that she wasn't alone the forest seemed like a cheap excuse to be afraid. The shadows that looked like greater demons now took their true forms as gray, dead trees and brush that curved in wicked ways. She laughed at her stupidity and the fact that she scared so easily.

(Back with Sesshomaru)

Rin had neither been seen nor heard from in many hours. Her scent was gone from her usual hideaways, and her essence was nowhere to be felt. Sesshomaru was worried, but nothing would have made him admit it to anyone.

"Jaken, stop doing that," Sesshomaru commanded. Jaken had been running around in circles furiously.

"Stop worrying, she's here." With those words, Rin emerged from the woods running. With her, was the demon Kira, the one who had trespassed in his woods.

"Lord Sesshomaru, it is a pleasure," she said when she came before her better. She bowed humbly, never lifting her eyes from his face. She was even more beautiful when she was happy, he realized.

"Lady Kira, you have saved Rin's life. Anything you wish shall be yours," Sesshomaru said, bowing slightly to the girl. Kira looked dumb struck as her face reddened and her gauze faltered.

" My lord, I wish for nothing. If you must repay me, then think of your own way of doing so," she bowed deeply. Sesshomaru thought about this request, then smiled suddenly.

"You will become a Lady at my palace. You will have a permanent home here." Without even hearing what Kira had to say, the Lord took her hand and led her into the castle. The brightly lit hallways looked ominous in such light. Finally they reached a corridor with only three rooms to it.

"The room to the right is yours. The one on the left is Rin's, and the middle on is mine. Go bathe and change for the evening meal." Sesshomaru smirked at Kira's inquiries and left on some errand. This left the girl alone in the hallway.

"Strange person that Lord is," she commented quietly. Without any further ado, she slipped inside her room to clean up.


End file.
